


Pre-Bedtime Snack

by Katieykat513



Series: Smutember 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Day 4, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Oral, Post Reveal, Post-Relationship, Smut, husband loves his wife, smutember, smutember2020, snack, vague mention of selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: Adrien finishes cleaning before bed....maybe it's time for a snack first.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905115
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	Pre-Bedtime Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Day 4...finally....told you I would get behind. Have some light smut for the soul.   
> Thank you all for reading!

Marinette sat in her craft room/office combo, wearing only an oversized t-shirt, which obviously did not belong to her, going over her latest design for work. Her workbench was situated in the center of the room so she had access to work from any angle she desired. She sat in her chair, facing the door, looking over her sketchbook. She had to be sure nothing was out of place, her whole internship at  _ Gabriel _ depended on it. 

She felt the presence of someone in the doorway.

“Finished with the kitchen, Kitty?” She asked her husband, without looking up from the book.

He leaned up against the door frame, one foot crossed over the other. He was only wearing his boxer briefs, allowing his wife to get an excellent view; if only she would look up at him. He let loose an exaggerated sigh, “Alas, the kitchen beast has been vanquished.” He opened the pudding cup he grabbed from the fridge on his way back to her workspace. “And now the knight is here to rescue the fair maiden from her dreaded tower, where she is forced to make clothes for her captors!” He slowly licked the pudding inside the cup.

Marinette looked up from her book when she heard the slurp. “Adrien! Why do you have a pudding cup?! Those are for your lunch only! And why don’t you have a spoon?!” She scowled at him. 

He chuckled as he took his tongue and slowly ran it through the creamy, white gelatin. He curled his tongue around the dollop of pudding and brought it into his mouth, tantalizingly slow. Marinette gulped, as he said, “Well. You see.” He took another lick. “All of the spoons were in the dishwasher.” He took another lick and twisted the cup a little. “And to answer why I am eating it.” He twisted the cup in the opposite direction, Marinette could see his tongue hitting the bottom of the cup. “I wanted something sweet for my bedtime snack. And what I wanted.” He licked into the cup as he held his tongue at the bottom for a few seconds longer than his previous passes. “Wasn’t on the menu.” He tilted his head down and took the last bit of pudding into his mouth, licking his lips, while pointedly looking in the direction of what he truly wanted. 

Marinette cleared her very dry throat and shook her head. “Kitty. What am I going to do with you? You know I have to make sure that I have everything straight before tomorrow. My entire career is dependent on this.” She went back to going over her sketchbook, trying to ignore the sexy show her husband was attempting.

Adrien smirked and set the empty pudding cup on the shelf next to the door and started to slowly make his way toward the table. Marinette did not look up as he entered the room. She squeezed her legs together in her chair. He quietly got down on all fours and slunk under the table. Marinette looked up and saw that he was gone, shrugged her shoulders and went back to work. 

Adrien sat under the table, listening to Marinette mumble to herself, before he decided to strike. He looked at the way she was positioned on her chair. Luckily, she liked to sit on the very edge of her chair, giving him easy access to what he wanted. 

He sat on his knees and reached for her thighs. Placing both hands on each thigh as he pried them apart and dove his face between them. Marinette jumped and gasped. 

“Adrien! What are you doing? I thought you left!” She had his head trapped between her thighs, squishing his cheeks. He moved his head subtly, from side to side, trying to reach his target. He stuck his tongue out between his teeth and ran the tip over her panties, causing her to release his head a bit. 

He put his tongue back in his mouth and pried her thighs away from his head. “Helping my wife relax, what does it look like?” He leaned in and pressed his nose to her crotch, rubbing back and forth over her mound. Leaning back out, he told her, “My wife works entirely too much. She deserves to be pampered and loved, and she can’t get that if she’s sitting in her office chair, far away from her loving and sweet, yet sexy as sin, husband.” He caressed her thighs, barely touching her, sending shivers up her spine and adding to the warmth between her legs.

Marinette moaned and leaned back in her chair. “I don’t know, he seems to be doing a fairly good job of it right now.” He nibbled up her right thigh until he reached her panties and brought his head back to nibble up her left. 

He nudged at her covered mound again and opened his mouth, grabbing the waistband of her panties as he dragged them down over her hips. With the cloth in his teeth he said, “Why don’t you lift those beautiful hips, my love.” Marinette moaned, as she lifted her hips off the chair, causing her bare pussy to brush lightly against his nose.

Adrien pulled the panties over her thighs and brought her legs together to pull them over her knees and down her legs until they were removed from her ankles. He looked up at Marinette as he let the panties dangle from his teeth, and smirked. She smirked down at him and brought one leg around his neck and pulled him back to the edge of her chair. “I thought you said you wanted something sweet to eat, those panties don’t look very sweet.”

He dropped the panties and took her thigh into his mouth, biting down hard. She squealed and released his neck, planting her foot back on the floor.. “Adddrriieennn!”

He released her thigh and licked and kissed where he left his teeth marks. “Mmm. So vocal. It’s almost like you want this-” He kissed toward her center. “-instead of doing that dull, boring work.” He leaned back out and went to her other knee, kissing up her thigh gently until he reached her center again. He grazed his nose over her pussy for a bit of depravity. “What do you want, My Lady?” His spoken breath made her shiver and groan. “Do you want to work on a design that is as perfect as you are?” He nipped her hip, making her jump. “Depriving your husband of the attention he wishes to ravish you with.” A nip to the other side of her hip. He moved back to hover his mouth over her lips, darting his tongue out to have a small taste. “Or do you wish to take this to the bedroom, where you can ride my race as long as you want?” 

“Gahhh!” She groaned and huffed. “Adrien you are such a fucking tease!” She could feel his smirk on her lips and it made her shiver again. “I want you to wipe that grin off your face and stop talking. Use that tongue for something a little more productive than being a smartass. I want you to eat me out like you defiled that poor, defenseless pudding cup for no reason.” She tried to scoot closer to his face, but his hands on her thighs kept her at bay. 

“Oh. I wouldn’t say it was for no reason… and you didn’t say the magic woorrdd.” He asked teasingly. 

She gave him her stern, Ladybug “no nonsense” look before relenting, “I hate you.” She rolled her eyes. “Please.”

He grinned. “It will be your pleasure.” And dove in. 

He dove into her pussy, tongue out, separating the lips so he could lick the juices flowing out of her. She screamed as his tongue entered her and his top lip grazed her clit. He brought his head back, stretching a lip until it left his mouth, before he dove back in, wrapping his lips around her clit as she tried to press herself closer to his tongue. 

Adrien brought his head away enough to speak, “Patience, my love, patience.” He licked up the middle as he took her clit back into his mouth, flicking his tongue back and forth. He took one hand off her thigh and took two fingers and inserted them as far as they could go. She let out a shuddering moan, indicating how close she was. 

“So close already? My, my, you must have been so worked up.” Another lick in between, as he continued to slowly move his fingers in and out. “Staring all day... at that sexy model you have to work with, huh?” He kissed around her clit, not quite touching it, fingers still moving inside her. “I bet you wish you could touch him on set; to be his personal dresser.” He sucked gently on her clit, drawing a moan and a hand into his hair. 

She yanked his head up to look at her. She gasped out, “If I didn’t know any better-” Another moan as he nipped the skin on her thigh that he could reach with her holding him back. “I’d say...that  _ you _ get worked up over that model’s body.” 

Adrien moaned thoughtfully, “Mmm. You’d like that wouldn’t you.” He turned his fingers upwards and rubbed, making her scream more. “We’re the same size...I bet you would look amazing riding his cock...while I sat in front of you on his chest… and made him suck my cock, melting his mind.” He ran his fingers slowly in and out, between phrases. Her hands gripped his hair harder, causing him to stop his motions.

“If you don’t stop talking about having a threesome with yourself….and lick me like you did that pudding cup...you will sleep on the couch.” She moaned and pressed his face back to her pussy. 

He sucked her clit and sped up his fingers, before slowing down and lifting his mouth off her. Her chest heaved and he felt her walls quiver over his fingers. He looked up into her eyes as she looked back into his. “If I had had a spoon for that pudding, it would have been like this.” He pressed his fingers as far into her as he could go, running his fingers along one side of her wall before he brought his fingers curled out. He licked his fingers making her groan and twitch. “Delicious.” He licked his fingers and dipped them slowly back into her, rubbing along the opposite wall. He rubbed against her sensitive bundle of nerves on his way out again, licking his fingers again. 

“Adrien. Please. I am so close. Stop torturing.” She begged, breathless.

He smirked and dove his fingers back in again. “I’ll stop-” He ran his fingers in a complete circle around her walls, “-when I am done with my snack.” He brought his fingers back to his mouth and licked them clean. “Would you look at that-” He took both hands, wrapped them around the underside of her thighs, and used his fingers to stretch her lips open; her pussy dripping and clenching. “There is some in the bottom the spoon can’t get.” 

He dove his tongue into her hole and licked in a circular motion, much like he had done with the pudding cup earlier. He brought his tongue back into his mouth, Marinette trembling under his touch. He latched onto her clit and sucked hard, causing Marinette to scream as she came around his mouth. He released her clit and licked her gushing pussy, his tongue was clenched within the sweet nectar of his wife. He latched his whole mouth over her pussy and sucked, making her arch and scream one last time as she came down from her high.

He brought his mouth away from her center, gently dragging her lips as far as they would go before releasing them. He slowly released her thighs from his arms as he kissed gently down her leg until he looked up at her. 

Marinette sat slouched on her chair with her eyes closed and chest heaving. She pushed her chair back a bit, making a scratching sound on the floor, opened her eyes, and grabbed Adrien, bringing him up to her. She placed her hand on his cheek as they gave each other smouldering and loving looks. She felt his erection pressing into her leg, “My love, we should take care of that.” She gestured to his dick as she laid a gentle kiss to his lips. 

He waved her off. “No. No. This was about you, not me. You are going to go to bed and wake up refreshed in the morning, ready to conquer those designs and be the best that you are!” He stood up, his dick pulsing in his underwear, but he shook it off as he grabbed Marinette’s hand as he led her to the bedroom, to make sure she slept, before going to the bathroom to furiously masturbate. 


End file.
